Unspoken Secrets
by kurosaki9
Summary: Everything comes and goes, even before you actually get to feel that one single emotion you longed for so long. RoyEd


Title: Unspoken Secrets

Pairing: RoyEd

Warning: T for some man loving and Character Death

Credit goes to Arakawa-Sensei since they are her characters. I finally found out that she was a CHICK!!! lol, I was too lazy before to check.

Summary: Everything comes and goes, even before you actually get to feel that one single emotion you longed for so long.

I felt as if something were wrong with him, tonight. He was much more passionate, his voice elevating in octaves. Almost as if his life depended on it. His hands were on my waist, his nails digging harshly into my skin, leaving crescent marks in its wake. His eyes glowed, almost as if he were an angel. His eyes were so expressive that it had managed to pull me in. Those depths in the pool of his eyes reeled me in like a fish in dire need of water.

After we had finished he was on his side, kissing me so gently on my cheek. He kept at it 'till he had fallen asleep. He looked so beautiful, lying there, the moon basking him in a light glow. I then thanked whatever God there was in the world for giving me this man. I couldn't believe that I had lived my 31 years without knowing f such happiness.

I had seen him a the tender age of 10, and had told him to join me at the age of 12, the next three years had taken me on a roller coaster ride. I felt that I had grown to care for Edward much more than what a normal officer should for their subordinate. I would always blame it on his destructive nature and that he needed someone to worry about him. I had worried about him when he went on missions because I always knew that he would attract trouble, regardless of being careful.

It had been the day when he turned 16 that I knew that what I felt for him was something far more greater than what I felt for the countless women I had bedded. They had all been a temporary fling for my own enjoyment. They knew what they were getting into but they would always look hurt when they knew that the game had ended. But with this boy, 15 years my junior, it seemed that he grabbed hold of something they could never grasp from me; my love and affection.

When morning came, I had found my bed empty. I got up, searching for him but there wasn't any sign of him. A small note caught my eye on his side of the bed. I picked it up and then read: '_I have finally found the thing that I have searched for frantically these past 4 years. I know that I can make everything right again. I took Al with me, he doesn't know yet but I hope this theory is true. I'll see you soon Roy. - Edward.'_

I felt everything fall apart. He left me to test out a theory to bring his brother and himself back to life! I couldn't let him go through with this. Did he not think of the dangers that would come with it?! No, Edward was a smart boy, he knew the dangers but he had always showed us that regardless of the dangers he would do whatever it took to accomplish his goal. I changed hastily, believing that I could make it in time, to see that golden god. But God must have hated me for sinning, for tainting the boy, and for idolizing him in his place.

I had seen Riza coming out, a small body in her arms. I thought 'Edward' but she moved slightly, making the blanket covering the boy's head fall a bit. I saw dirty, sandy blonde hair. "Alphonse...?" The small voice of the boy was heard, he was sobbing. "Edward!" he cried out.

I saw her shake her heard at me and my feet had moved forward and went inside the building. There was a young woman crying, holding a small child in her embrace. I looked over and saw an array drawn on the floor. A human transmutation circle. It was charred and faded. In the center of it was a huge puddle f blood and a single strand of gold hair laid there.

I went onto my knees and wept. 'Edward,' I screamed silently. Sobs racked my body and I screamed his sweet name again, this time vocally. "EDWARD!!!" Soldiers around me looked at me in pity. They were also sad for the loss of the boy.

"You said you'd come back to me!" I slammed my hands down, my head going down to sob into the ground. The only things I had of him were his precious smiles in my memories, his scattered clothes in my room, and the lingering sweet scent of sunshine.

Well... this was a long drabble so let's call it a ficlet. I decided to use the anime's last scene and tweak it to fulfill what I wanted. It still saddens me when I think of Edward dying. I wrote this in class and people kept looking at me. I usually never write anything down in any of my classes so they must have felt as if someone did some voodoo magic on me. Those weirdos. Comments are appreciated~ To my lovely duodeath02 ~


End file.
